hogwarts_lifefandomcom-20200213-history
Alec Tate
|born=January 2nd, 1980 Great Britain |blood=Half-blood |title=*Seeker *Gryffindor Quidditch Captain |signature = | |hidep= |species=Human |gender=Male |height= |hair=Black |eyes=Brown |skin=Light |hidef= |relationship = *Brody Hudson |family = *Oliver Tate *Corinne Tate *Malia Tate *Derek Hale |hidem= |animagus= |boggart=Suffocating |friends=*Jesse Bullock *Archie Andrews *Adam Davenport *Cameron Puckerman *Kim Hall *Bella Thorn *Gryffindor |wand=10¾", Chestnut, dragon hair |patronus=Otter |hidea= |job= |enemies=*Brody Hudson *Theo Raeken *Jackson Whittemore |house=Gryffindor |loyalty=*Tate family *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **Gryffindor **Gryffindor Quidditch team *Hudbar's Army|sexualpartners = }} Alexander "Alec" Tate is a half-blood wizard. He is the twin brother of Malia Tate and cousin of Derek Hale. He began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1991 and was sorted into Gryffindor House. He has been the Captain and Seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team since his third year. He was a member of Hudbar's Army. Biography Early life Little is known about Alec and Malia's early life. Hogwarts years Alec was sorted into Gryffindor like his twin sister Malia Tate during his first year at Hogwarts. He has managed to complete the first three years without much incidents. However, he has stalked Brody Hudson several times throughout his time at school (together with Jesse and Archie) and he regularly attacks and teases Brody for unknown reasons. He has threatened Brody to keep it a secret or else he'd do far worse. Fourth Year Physical appearance Alec is tall and fit, with a thin, wiry build. He has jet-black hair that ends at his jaw and stunning brown eyes. Personality and traits Alec is blunt and straightforward as he never grew accustomed to pretenses. Alec is very protective of his family and tends to assume the most responsibility as the oldest of his siblings. Alec is often soft spoken and serious in most situations. He tries his best to act wisely, and is shown not be as brave; but cautious.He frequently puts himself in danger to protect his loved ones. He shows himself to be extremely caring of the ones he loves, and is willing to do anything to save them, also he is said to be "easily guilted". In addition to protecting his siblings and friends, he is also very aware of emotional pain and heartbreak, and does what he can to prevent this from occurring among those he loves, and he has no trouble giving his heart away. Alec was rarely proud, believing himself without much accomplishments, though he'd always hoped to make his parents proud of him. Alec was also once scared of admitting, even to himself, his own sexuality and feelings. Alec was initially uncomfortable, self-conscious, and serious; in this sense, Alec was initially very much the opposite of his sister. He can also be quite insecure and jealous. Relationships Family Parents Malia Tate Category:Hogwarts students Category:Gryffindors Category:Males Category:Non-graduate Hogwarts students Category:Only children Category:Sorted in 1991 Category:Wizards Category:Tate Family Category:Seekers Category:Gryffindor House Category:Quidditch players Category:LGBT Characters Category:Quidditch Captains Category:Gryffindors Sorted in 1991 Category:Bullies Category:Battle of the Houses participants Category:Gryffinclaws Category:Hudbar's Army Category:Half-bloods Category:Hale Family Category:Hogwarts prefects Category:1980 births